I Miss You
by ssj-vash
Summary: The similtaneous thoughts of both Goku and Chi Chi after Goku's Death after the Cel Games in the form of a songficIncubus I Miss You


**I MISS YOU**

**To see you when I wake up  
is a gift I didn't think could be real  
to know that you feel the same as I do  
is a three-fold utopian dream**

''Goku? I know you feel bad for destroying my planet, my prized car and not to mention Bubbles and Gregory but why do you look so upset?'' asked the prawn faced Kai in a concerned manner.

The deceased Saiyan continued to walk, dragging his feet slowly and not looking up. Noticing that the Saiyan warrior was in no mood to talk, King Kai continued to trudge on in silence, Bubbles and Gregory slowly keeping pace behind them.

They walked on in unyielding silence for a few minutes more until the Saiyan from Earth finally lifted his weary head and sighed deeply. King Kai who had noticed the change looked up at Goku expectantly. ''My family...I...'' Goku sighed again, unable to express his thoughts. He was never really good at it. Being happy and possitive was the way in which he had lived in life and wondered if he could keep it up in death.

King Kai looked away, unable to watch the devistated look on his long time friend and students face. He understood better than Goku knew. ''It's ok Goku. you don't have to talk about it if it hurts you.'' said King Kai softly.

Goku shook his head from side to side uncertainly, as if to force the words that he felt to the surface. The four continued to venture down snake way slowly, an air of sorrow blanketing them all. '' I've abandoned them...How could I do this to them? I've left them all alone King Kai. I don't think I've made the right choice.''

King Kai shook his head slowly. '' You were right to make that decision Goku. It is true that trouble follows you like a sickness. You did the right thing. A hard choice it may have been but the right one it definitly was.''

**You do something to me  
that I can't explain  
so would I be out of line, if I said  
I miss you**

They Continued to walk in silence, teacher and student, friends in eternity. ''Chi Chi and Gohan were my life... I lived every day for them. I trained myself to impossible extremes just so I could protect them both.'' said the nostalgic Saiyan in a low voice.''I barely ever showed them truly how I felt. I mean I barely ever told Chi Chi that I loved her. I hope she knew just how much...''

The old Kai looked up and smiled. ''I know you do Goku. I can sense it and always could and I know she knew it too.'' The mood changed slightly as Goku accepted the advise of his old friend.

''She did something to me...Something I can't explain. She made me want to live and be alive. She was life...'' The mood changed again into one of desolate sadness.''What am I going to do without her?'' Grief overtook his body and filled his aura making it clearly visible. Again they trudged in silence, the Saiyan from Earth unable to hold back his tears. They fell lightly, one by one, each more tainted with grief than the next.

They continued in awkward silence, the other three unable to watch the greatest warrior in the universe cry. And then he was happy. Sadness forgotten he lifted his head proudly and smiled and becoming excited as if nothing had happened. ''Well King Kai, what are we going to do first?'' he said grinning crookedly, tears forgotten.

King Kai looked at him stunned then smiled. ''You're moods change fast don't they. We...Seeing as though you destroyed my planet, I guess we'll have to build a house right here on Snake Way...''

**I see your picture, I smell your skin on  
the empty pillow next to mine  
you have only been gone ten days  
but already I am wasting away**

It had been days since the battle with Cel had ended and her beloved husband had been taken away from her forever. She was filled with mixed emotions which were swiftly threatening to consume and devistate her forever. Chi Chi continued to hang dirty clothes up on the washing line, no expression on her face. ''Why?''

A simple question which contained no answer. Why had he abandoned her and his son. Why had he left them alone in the now desolate world. Why? Her lip began to quiver and she could no longer supress a sob. ''Why!''

She fell to her knees and began to cry histerically. ''How could you do this to me Goku!'' Her whole world collapsed around her but she no longer cared. Reason had left her and she searched her mind trying to find one glimmre of hope that would save her from the madness. Tears now cascaded down her sodden cheeks unchecked and unnoticed.

''Mother?'' In the depths of her grief she heard the voice of her son. It soothed her somehow allowing her slowly rise out of her prison of dispair. She wished he would speak again, she craved his voice. Her only peice of Goku left. ''Mom? Are you ok?'' Gohan asked concerned.

Chi Chi looked up to see the uncertain face of Gohan watching her carefully. She could see Goku so clearly in his face. The strength and kindness. The purity and peace.

**I know I'll see you again  
whether far or soon  
but I need you to know that I care  
and I miss you**

At that moment she knew everything would be ok. Her child would be her rock and the child to come would add to it. Yes, It would be ok. She looked at her son smiling through her tears. Suddenly the world wasn't such a bad place. She stood up slowly wiping away her tears and fears forever. '' Yes Gohan...''

She walked towards her son and grabbed him up into an embrace holding him tightly. ''Everything is going to be fine'' she told him and herself softly. Still hugging her son she looked to the sky and smiled confidently. ''I'll see you again'' she whispered lightly.

Gohan looked up into her melancholy face still slightly uncertain. ''Did you say something mom?'' She looked down at her beloved son and kissed him on the forehead. ''I love you Gohan...'' Then more silent than a whisper ''We both do...''

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
